The Other Side Of The Equation
by LycoX
Summary: Clark, as a number of kids noticed, wasn't the only teenager in a distracted but happy state of mind.


**The Other**

**Side Of **

**The Equation**

**Disclaimer: Making use once again of the permission TurboMagnus was kind enough to allow me where 'Women Are From Earth, Men Are From Krypton'. This time, I'm expanding on chapter 42's 'What Is Left Behind' but from Alicia's perspective. **

* * *

While Clark spent his day in a distracted state of mind and freaking some of his fellow teenagers out with the humming he added into the mix and occasionally grinning like a loon anytime someone asked him what was going on, Alicia was along the same lines. Something that was weird to see where she was concerned considering how closed off she tended to be for whatever reason. Making her seem as if she was a snob when she really and truly wasn't. Just a bit worried and fearful of how others would react to her little secret of being able to teleport herself. Not only was she smiling and sighing in a happy way with a dreamy look on her face from time to time, but also humming like a certain Kent had been reported to be doing. Something that had made her uncharacteristically giggle whenever she heard it.

A giggle that had reportedly freaked the Hell out of a twitchy Freshman by the name of Billy Jacobson right before he hauled ass like a Bat out of Hell. Another thing of note of interest was the fact Alicia was wearing one of Clark's red button up shirts that he was known for wearing. Even when it was probably a little warm to be doing so and a normal t-shirt would have been the thing to wear. _Last night was wonderful! _Thought Alicia to herself with another sigh of happiness.

Horribly distracted from being able to focus on her usual Science work thanks to her mind being on last night. A night that had been wonderful in a lot of ways and it all had to do with one Clark Kent. A boy who was like her but not like her but like her. Something she knew would confuse the Hell out of anyone else if she was to say that aloud to anyone and she certainly had no intention of doing so! Their date had been wonderful and the attraction between themselves was undeniable. Even if he hadn't taken the plunge and kissed her on her porch like he clearly wanted too! Which, for her daddy's blood pressure, was probably a good thing he hadn't thanks to how over protective her daddy was!

_Good thing he has NO idea about what we did last night or he'd be really unhappy. _She thought to herself with a blush forming on her cheeks.

It had been the most boldest, daring thing Alicia had ever done where a boy was concerned. Teleporting into his bedroom late at night in nothing but a top and a pair of panties and things getting rather hot between the two of them. It had been a miracle they hadn't been walked in on while they had been together, especially when he remembered the fact they should probably get a condom the more intense things got between them. If it hadn't been for him covering her mouth with his own, the moans from all the pleasure he was giving her after the initial awkwardness of adjusting to one another in a really intimate way, would have surely awoken his parents! And that wouldn't have been a good thing at all whatsoever!

Alicia honestly looked forward to the two of them doing it again, especially in a more private area where they didn't have to be so quiet. As she wanted to be as loud as she could be to show how good he was at pleasing her. The thought of which only made her cheeks have more heat to them and for another sigh of pleasure to escape past her lips. And while no one had really tried to ask her what was going on thanks to how closed off she was, Alicia was rather certain she could practically feel Chloe Sullivan's intensely jealous gaze on her whenever they were near one another. Even if the other Blonde did her best to appear as if she wasn't looking in her direction whenever she looked at her. _Its not my fault she didn't really go for it._

Lana, from the little she'd seen of the Talon runner, had seemed crushed by everything. Possibly having figured out what had happened between herself and Clark the night before considering how they'd both been acting that day. Either that, or it was related to something else going on in her life and Alicia figured asking Clark about it would probably gain some insight as he tended to know a lot of things where Lana was concerned. Not that this made the Teleporter jealous as she was well aware of the history between the two and was confident enough in herself so that she wasn't worried about what ifs and the like. _Okay, girl, let's focus here. You can think about Clark and last night later!_

That line of thought only lasted two minutes as a groan escaped her. "Oh God!" Moaned the girl with an eyeroll and a smile on her lips as thoughts of Clark rammed their way back to the fore front of her mind.

"I think I need a 'Clark Fix'."

A giggle escaped her as she imagined his reaction to those words and looked forward to using them around him. Quickly, she gathered her things and then teleported for home to drop them off and inform her parents of where she was going. Predictably, her dad scowled. "Daddy! Its just Clark!"

"Who is also a boy, sweetheart." Groused the man as his wife rolled her eyes.

"And a very _cute _one at that, daddy."

The scowl became more pronounced and it made the young girl laugh. Causing him to pout at her as this wasn't funny darn it! His little girl was enamored with a boy! A father's worst nightmare where a daughter is concerned! "Oh sweetheart, you know as well as I do that the Kents raised a good young man and will treat our little girl just right." His wife declared while giving their daughter a loving look.

"For all we know, he's developed a clever ruse of some kind to trick parents into a false sense of security!"

Mother and daughter both rolled their eyes at that. "Nah, but I'll tell him you think that highly of him." Joked Alicia.

Oh yes, it was a very good thing indeed he hadn't a clue of last night! The way he was acting now would be ten times worse! "Anyway, I'm off to see Clark!"

"But don't you wanna spend time with your old man!?" Asked her dad forlornly in an effort to prevent her from being with a boy!

"Sweetie, she can do that anytime as I think its great she's finally getting out there and dating!"

"Kelly!" He groaned as he shot his wife a betrayed look.

Kelly blew him a kiss as Alicia laughed in amusement before teleporting herself away to the Kent Farm. Knowing it would irk her father even more and wondering how she might be able to use that to her advantage in some way to be fairly amused by the whole thing. Clark jumped at her arrival and then relaxed as she came and hugged and kissed him. "Hello there, gorgeous." She greeted with a pleased sigh.

"Hello yourself." He replied while keeping her in his arms, not wanting to let go at all.

Even though it did have the risk of his parents possibly showing up in the Loft and seeing her there! "Just so you know, my mom found something of yours in my room and my dad had… Well, he had a talk with me. He practically looked like an offended God of Old the whole time."

Alicia looked up at him in surprise and saw his blushing face. "Umm… How does a God of Old look offended exactly?"

Okay, so that was probably not the important thing here but she couldn't help it! "If you saw my dad's face, you'd know!" He told her resolutely and making her crack up in amusement.

He pouted at her and she had to resist the urge to capture his lower lip with her teeth. "I'll take your word for it, sweetie."

A laugh escaped her as he scowled at her before plopping down on his couch where she quickly joined him. Another pleased sigh escaping her as he wrapped his arms around her. "I thought I was forgetting something when I went home earlier."

"How do you forget that!?"

"Oh, I don't know… I guess the wonderful feeling you left me with made me forget? Plus, almost being late for school might have had something to do with it." She retorted good naturedly.

"I'm not the one who wanted to stay in bed longer just to cuddle."

She scoffed at that and hit him on the chest. "Oh please! Don't even try that with me, mister! You were just as eager for it as I was! Which is why I'm wearing this shirt of yours and I might never give it back."

"But… But its mine!"

"Girlfriend rules state that any shirt of her boyfriend's is now her property." Was her tongue in cheek response.

The gaping look he gave her made Alicia have a fit of giggles and for him to scowl over it. "Aww, want me to kiss you to make everything better?" She asked in a sweet but somewhat mocking manner.

"Its a start."

Happily, she kissed him and it wasn't long before the two were laying down on his couch with him on top of her as the two made out. "So, are you in any trouble?" She asked of him a few minutes later with her hands underneath his shirt.

"Uhh… Yeah, I'm grounded for a week. So you'll have to be careful whenever you show up." Warned the young man as he focused on her neck much to her liking.

"Ooh, Clark Kent the rebel, I kinda like it!"

"Some things and people are worth it." He replied as he sucked on a spot on her neck.

That made Alicia rather touched and she'd lose herself to the pleasure he was giving her, at least until a thought came to mind and her eyes widened. "Oh boy..."

Clark shot up with a worried look on his face. "What? What is it!?"

"I just had a thought, what if your dad calls my dad?" Worried the Teleporter as she pushed him off her and paced about.

"Then we'll be in the same doghouse together!" Clark replied cheerfully.

"_Clark!_"

"_Alicia!_"

She scowled at him and he just grinned in an unrepentant manner as he got up and wrapped her up in his arms. And despite herself, she couldn't help but melt into him. And if either one started to hum? Well, neither commented on it!

* * *

**Author's Notes: Now that was enjoyable! Hope folks enjoyed reading as much as I did in writing it! **


End file.
